farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 4
Far Cry 4 is the fourth installment in the Far Cry series of games. The game is set in the fictional country of Kyrat, located in the Himalayan mountains. The game released on November 18, 2014 in North America, South America, UK, Australia and Europe. It was released on November 18, 2015 worldwide for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC. Pre-orders included an upgrade to the Limited Edition which includes Hurk’s Redemption featuring the popular character Hurk from Far Cry 3’s DLC, The Limited Edition also included a signature harpoon gun called 'The Impaler'. Plot After the death of his mother Ishwari, Ajay Ghale returns to his home country of Kyrat to carry out her final wish by scattering her ashes. Shortly after arriving in the region, his bus is stopped by the Royal Army. After the buses' passenger's passports are denied they start to shoot at the bus, killing everyone except Ajay and Darpan an original member of the Golden Path. Pagan Min arrives in his helicopter and takes Ajay and Darpan, an old man who acts as his guide, to [[Paul "De Pleur" Harmon|Paul DePleur Harmon's]] fortress. The country's eccentric and violent king Pagan talks to Ajay and indicates that he knew Ajay's mother and was romantically involved with her. Pagan leaves Ajay alone for a few minutes, and Ajay flees the fortress with his mother's ashes. During his escape he encounters Sabal, one of the leaders of a rebel faction called the Golden Path, founded by Ajay's father, Mohan Ghale. Sabal brings Ajay to Golden Path territory where he meets Amita, the group's other leader. While the Golden Path does not know of a place called Lakshmana, they posit that it is likely in northern Kyrat, which is firmly under Pagan's control. As a result Ajay agrees to join the Golden Path as a means to reach Lakshmana and scatter his mother's ashes. Being the son of the Golden Path's founder, Ajay quickly becomes a hero to the faction and is forced to intercede in arguments between Amita and Sabal over the Golden Path's direction. Sabal seeks to bring the country back to its old religion and traditions, including arranged marriages of young girls and a ritual by which one girl is made into an avatar of their goddess, Kyra. Amita instead pushes for social change and equality, seeking to abolish the outdated traditions of Kyrat. While choosing which leader to support, Ajay manages to eliminate two of Pagan Min's governors, bringing southern Kyrat firmly under Golden Path control. While doing so he encounters several additional characters: Longinus, an African warlord turned Christian Preacher and arms dealer, who asks for Ajay's help atoning by recovering blood diamonds from his old country. Noore Najjar, a former doctor forced to run a gladiatorial arena, and become a vice lord by Pagan while he holds her family hostage. Her subordinates, Yogi and Reggie, conmen posing as spirit mediums by using vision inducing narcotics. And CIA agent Willis Huntley who offers Ajay information on his father in exchange for Ajay's help eliminating the lieutenants of Yuma Lau, Pagan's second-in-command. After breaking Pagan's hold on the south Ajay captures his head interrogator Paul Harmon, who reveals that he has been lying to Noore and that her family was killed years ago. Amita and Sabal order Ajay to kill Noore despite her unwillingness to be a part of Pagan's regime. After learning the fate of her family she is either killed by Ajay, or commits suicide by falling into the arena. After completing the last mission for him, Willis reveals that all the Lieutenants were in fact undercover CIA assets. Having used Ajay to remove proof of CIA involvement, Willis leaves him for dead where he is found by Yuma's men. Ajay is then taken to Durgesh Prison, a gulag high in the mountains, where he is interrogated by Yuma. He is able to fight through the ordeal and escapes. After learning Yuma's location from one of Pagan Min's televised speeches, Ajay fights and kills her in an abandoned mine. As the Golden Path pushes into the north, tensions rise between Amita and Sabal, forcing Ajay to make a final decision as to who will lead the Golden Path. Whichever leader he chooses then sends him to kill the other to prevent them from starting another civil war, and Ajay can choose to kill them as ordered or let them go. With the Golden Path now united under a single leader, Ajay joins them for an attack on Pagan Min's fortress and pushes on alone to Pagan's palace while the Golden Path holds off the military. At the palace, Ajay encounters Pagan, who chastises him for fleeing at the start of the game. Pagan explains that had Ajay simply waited, they would have gone to scatter Ishwari's ashes, but Ajay instead chose to run to the Golden Path and cause chaos across Kyrat. Pagan offers Ajay a final decision: shoot him now, or listen to him. If Ajay shoots Pagan, the game ends immediately and the credits roll. If Ajay instead chooses to listen, Pagan reveals that Ajay's father sent Ishwari to spy on Pagan in the early days of the Golden Path. Ishwari fell in love with Pagan and they had a daughter together, Lakshmana. Ajay's father killed Lakshmana for Ishwari's betrayal, and Ishwari killed him in turn before leaving the country with the infant Ajay. Pagan shows Ajay to a shrine containing Lakshmana's ashes, and Ajay places Ishwari's inside. Pagan then boards a helicopter and departs peacefully, leaving the country in Ajay's hands. However, Ajay can choose to shoot down Pagan's helicopter as it flies away. Pagan's body can then be found in Kyrat next to the downed helicopter. Upon looting Pagan's corpse, Ajay finds the golden pen that Pagan used to kill the soldier who attacked Ajay in the beginning with an inscription "For you my love, Ishwari". In the aftermath of Pagan Min's death or departure, the Golden Path seizes control of Kyrat. If Amita was placed in charge, she begins forcing children to join the group as soldiers in order to bolster their ranks against the remnants of the royal army, she also hints she killed Bhadra. If Sabal was placed in charge, he brutally executes all of Amita's supporters and crowns Bhadra Tarun Matara, the incarnation of the bride of the Kyrati deity, Banashur. Ajay then has one final choice to either shoot Amita/Sabal in the back, or leave them. There is a third ending which can be accessed at the beginning of the game, in which the player simply waits at the dinner table during Darpan's torture. Pagan returns shortly and thanks the player for being a "gentleman" and leads the player to Lakshmana's shrine, telling the player of Ajay's family history before Ajay plants his mother's ashes at the shrine. After Ajay exits the shrine, Pagan then asks Ajay to join him to "finally shoot some goddamn guns". Development Far Cry 4 is directed by Alex Hutchinson who also directed Assassin's Creed III.ign.com - ASSASSIN'S CREED 3'S DIRECTOR NOW ON FAR CRY 4 Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is composed by film composer Cliff Martinez. The soundtrack was released on November 4, 2014 via digital download. Along with the composed soundtrack, Far Cry 4 also features licensed songs that appear in the game itself or the game's trailers, listed below. In-game * The Bombay Royale - "You Me Bullets Love" (Plays during the prologue) * The Bombay Royale - "Jaan Pehechaan Ho" (Plays during the raid in the final mission) * Panjabi MC - "Jogi" (Plays throughout the mission 'Advanced Chemistry') * Panjabi MC - "Mundian to Bach Ke" (Plays during 'City of Pain', when Ajay is Kidnapping De Pleur) * The Bombay Royale - "The Bombay Twist" (plays during the mission 'Key to the North"') * The Bombay Royale - "The River" (Plays during the final mission) * The Bombay Royale - "Gyara 59" (Plays after the final mission, after leaving the Ghale Homestead) * Akasha - "Hippy Shit" (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) * Bollywood Frequencies (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) can be found on APM music. * Bombay Bimbo (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) can be found on APM musc. In-Radio * Lekha Rathnakumar - Haishaba (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Khel Hai (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Mehandi No Rang (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Nasho Che (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Kathi (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Mr. Mano - Ada Kunguma Poo (A) - Authentic India Today 2 - Bollywood & Koliwood Film Songs * Bollywood - Katti Kalandal * Drew Milligan - Shake Somethin' - Hip Hop Beds In Trailers * The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go ('Pagan Min Villain Reveal E3 2014' trailer) * Childish Gambino - Crawl ('The Collaboration' trailer) * J2 feat Blu Holliday - "I Will Survive ('Survive Kyrat' trailer) * J2 feat Blu Holliday - "Born to be Wild" (Story trailer) * Louis Armstrong - "La Vie En Rose" (Far Cry 4 CGI Launch Trailer) * Moodoïd - "De Folie Pure" ('Pagan Min: King of Kyrat' Trailer) Trivia * Far Cry 4 is the first to have a protagonist that is native to the game's environment. * Far Cry 4 is also the first game in the series to have the protagonist to be connected to the villain before the events of the game. * After Pagan Min leaves the table, he does actually return roughly 13 minutes later, revealing a secret ending. '' '' Gallery FC4Art.jpg FC4Screenshot.jpg FC4Screenshot1.jpg FC4Screenshot2.jpg FC4Screenshot3.jpg FC4Screenshot4.jpg FC4Screenshot5.jpg FC4Screenshot6.jpg FC4Screenshot8.jpg FC4 E3 ELEPHANT VISTA 1920.jpg TJtQpU-63WM.jpg 130387.jpg 130386.jpg 130385.jpg 130377 (1).jpg 127708.jpg Shangri-La.jpg|Far Cry 4 Shangri-La d5c1e5509a6007d8f295f2a4df992a5dfe7e5a02.jpg__846x0_q80.jpg|Far Cry 4 Rhino External links *Far Cry 4 on IGN *Review Far Cry 4 on Gameozo * Far Cry 4 on Aus Gamers de:FarCry 4 es:Far Cry 4 ru:Far Cry 4 Category:Games Category:Far Cry 4